


Нет совершенства

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Russian/Русский, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Здесь не хватает Кейт.
Relationships: America/Kate Bishop
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Нет совершенства

Небо здесь фиолетовое, как неон, без всяких фильтров. Песок — белый-белый, в тон прибрежным полупрозрачным кварцевым скалам, мелкий-мелкий. Точно весь берег засыпан переливающейся жемчужной солью. Прилипнув к смуглой коже Америки, он блестит почти вызывающе, и она разглядывает свои влажные коленки, валяясь на расстеленной куртке.  
Здесь не хватает Кейт.  
Не только чтобы было кому вычесать потом эту звёздную пыль из кудрявых волос Америки. Кейт бы понравилось в этом мире: она бы плескалась в тёплой сиреневой воде, зарывалась в сверкающий песок, подносила к уху витые розовые и серебристые раковины. Сделала двести селфи, половину из которых с Америкой — и только они в необъятном Инстаграме знали бы тайну и смеялись над комментариями вроде «вау, какой нездешний пейзаж». Как идеально было бы привести её с собой сюда — и ждать аметистовый закат, наслаждаясь местным почти прозрачным игристым вином…  
Идеальное свидание.  
Америка придумывает для них такое в каждом мире, куда её заносит.  
Зубодробительные басы и световые шоу на панк-концертах Земли-8, где можно дотронуться до кожи стоящего рядом человека и ощутить вибрацию в такт музыке. Бутлегерские вечеринки Земли-717 — хороший повод нарядить Кейт в звенящее фиолетовым стеклярусом короткое платье. Самые вкусные огромные сэндвичи на Земле-8096 и самая вкусная пицца на Земле-12041. Небывалые виды и полное уединение на всех ещё не заселённых или уже опустошённых Землях. Другие солнца и луны. Существовала бы до сих пор родная Утопия — туда Америка уволокла бы Кейт хоть под мышкой, хоть навсегда, но увы.  
В каждом мире можно найти что-то идеальное.  
Кроме Земли-616.

— Не хочу быть грёбаным совершенством, — заявила однажды Кейт, скандаля с отцом перед выходом из дома. — Это скучно и противоестественно.  
Америка слышала это тогда — и видит подтверждение сейчас.  
Каждый раз, возвращаясь из бесконечных странствий по другим мирам, она отмечает для себя ещё один шаг, а то и несколько, сделанных Кейт прочь от навязанного совершенства. Не замазанные царапины и синяки, обтрепавшиеся края шорт, пушистые волосы вместо укладок волосок к волоску, растоптанные фиолетовые «конверсы». Сомнительные друзья, низкооплачиваемая работа, бестолковая команда. Криво нарисованная табличка «Хоукай Инвестигейшенс» на двери дешёвого дома в испепеляюще жарком Венисе.  
Всё дальше и дальше от образа девочки, которую Америка привыкла звать «принцессой».  
Всё ближе к настоящей Кейт. Будто фрагмент за фрагментом из-под ободранной фальшивой позолоты показывается живописная древняя фреска с занятным сюжетом.  
Это бесит.  
Потому что чем больше Кейт походит на другого, «неправильного», Хоукая, к которому так глупо и крепко привязана — тем крепче привязывается к ней Америка. Даже помня из слегка неловких разговоров начистоту: Кейт так любуется на её обнажённые ноги не потому, что «не такая уж натуралка», а потому что хочет такие же икры. Говорит, они у Америки совершенные.  
Америка, тем временем, знает: на Земле-616 нет совершенства.  
Но каждый раз, когда её тянет предложить Кейт показать что-нибудь действительно идеальное, прикусывает губу изнутри. В самом деле: и звучать это будет двусмысленно, и свиданием всё равно не станет, и Кейт откажется.  
«А вдруг, — отмахнётся она, — мы что-нибудь напортачим и будет как в прошлый раз? Типа, гигантские пауки с рожами Нох-Варра? Нет уж, спасибо».  
К тому же Кейт больше всего идёт как раз этот дурацкий мир.

И вместо вина на белых пляжах под аметистовым небом снова будут разбавленные не по технологической карте коктейли в душном баре, и от одной из колонок под потолком будет всё время отваливаться звук, и на танцполе какие-то пьяные хмыри будут пялиться на двух развесёлых отлично сложенных девчонок так, что зачешутся кулаки. Но Америка только улыбнётся, расслабит ладони — и положит их на бёдра Кейт. Мол, отвалите, не видите — занято.  
Рабочий трюк. Да и Кейт смеётся каждый раз, наслаждаясь вытянутыми лицами неудачников. Так близко смеётся. Так весело.  
Даже никаких чужеземных пляжей не надо. Будут всю ночь сидеть на одном из пляжей Вениса — ну и что, что в песке прячутся острые камни и зубастые бутылочные крышки. Не всё хорошее — совершенно; не всё совершенное — хорошо.  
Кому уж знать, как не Америке, чью неразделённую чистую любовь можно сдавать в Палату мер и весов.


End file.
